


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: Holidays under a pandemic meant that any real life gift exchange was out the window but no worries, it seems like santa came early for you this Christmas.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Merry christmas to those who celebrate it! I did the same fic concept with BNHA characters for last year and I wanna do it with Haikyuu for this one! I hope you have fun picking and reading through all the endings!!

“ _It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ -”

The smooth baritone of the crooner was grating to your ear as you were once reminded of the fact that it was, indeed, beginning to look a lot like Christmas no matter where you looked but you were sadly not doing anything that you would have done in the jolly festive season in the years before this holiday because you were pretty much stuck at home and too busy being, well, alone.

You threw the remote down almost in frustration after you cut the singing echoing through your room from the tv short abruptly. Sliding further down your couch, you sighed as you stared at the ceiling.

No meeting up with family, no lavish meals, no going out with friends. Nothing.

You let out a string of strange noises as you buried your face in your palms, letting your arms fell to your sides weakly at the emptiness in your chest. You tried to create a nicer atmosphere for yourself by at least putting up some tinsels around your window still and setting up the mini Christmas tree you got online.

But the gold and silver flakes were starting to fall off and going everywhere, making it more a hassle to clean up than it was a decent decoration and the only tree that could fit into your pathetic apartment was not even nearly big enough for any presents to be put under it.

You groaned, before allowing your body to slide onto the floor completely.

Whatever, it was not like you had any real presents to put there anyways.

A sudden rang of your door bell had you perking up from your position on the ground.

“Hello? This is a special delivery, is anyone at home?”

> (Which of the following packages is the one that the postman has brought to your doorsteps?)

[A large, white document envelop that has your address printed on it with very sophisticated-looking letters (was that… the logo of a law firm????)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OWQN-C2vNLbaYY9asrdt615ePnVlg9xNqOAwZ4YJrkY/edit)

[A cylinder-shaped thing that was wrapped up in lots and lots of bubble wrap according to its texture (there was a faintly nice smell coming out of it when you picked it up)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xu2-cxJt57Ww7aZswPkOeuC7kXOvueV_HUt0auXurgs/edit)

[A large, very large card box (really heavy too)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oBhELk1RHtX0ywfdsoU7wb6aG4QzcMd3usni3TLtoOo/edit)

[Tiny little envelope that was quite thick if you turn it to the sides (someone drew a triangle with a black blotch on it, but the marker must be bleeding because it was now a black blur)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/14GuofjPCepW-q_Sq0cCjPQ6roOuoj9tmhBWbqFBxoDI/edit)

[Something that was very carefully wrapped up in a lot of paper, but you can still make out it out to be in the ambiguous shape of a bottle (this better not be what you think this is…)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/15yTZ1Ynq0G2h4lGS98KUWqcd23Qj4LfPwnuiaMSWfqA/edit)

[A big, round, soft object that has a very badly done bow taped on top (oooo it’s squishy)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1x1L_2yMDldBkf4eR05z--1wjEO9Hj-7XcYF8qNiQc5A/edit)

[A flat, soft package (you couldn’t really make out what it was when you were squeezing it)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Bl57KjYFg2BFH90jBVqCUjqe1fPEHwXjtGp0Cud_Rzw/edit)

[A thin cylinder that was wrapped up in a silver insulation bag (ohhh it’s still warm!)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OCtjWaDtoUFMDChDiPwHV7vwH74nqrfX3VyI_XPp6HM/edit)


End file.
